The Tale Of Herobrine's Prophecy
by MinecrafterRin
Summary: Life in Minecraftia is about to change forever, this is the story of the minecraftian's lives!
1. Chapter 1

-INTRO-

In the land of Minecraftia, year 1997 Hero Netherrack was born to Emille Netherrack, little did she know that her son was the difference between the existence of the future and the death of everyone and everything, this is Hero's story.

Hero was wandering in the woods one day when he was beset upon by the creatures of the night, suddenly there was a bolt of lightning and a charged creeper was created the charged creeper crept up behind Hero and blew up, electrocuting Hero and turning his eyes white and glowing, his mother found him and re-named him Herobrine just as he threw a fireball at her and killed her.

Ellorna's POV

First Person POV

I was walking along at the side of the local river when a charged creeper jumped out of a tree in front of me, it was just about to explode when a boy about two years older than me appeared behind it with a bedrock sword and drove it right into it's skull, he then walked right up to me and kissed me, it confused me because straight after he just walked away as if nothing had ever happened, the last I saw of him was when he began to build a hut in the middle of the forest.

- Herobrine's PoV first person

I was walking round my forest when I spotted a girl about two years younger than me being attacked by a charged creeper, she was so beautiful I just had to help her, so I grabbed my bedrock sword and teleported right over, it was about to blow, I feared that I wouldn't get there in time, but I did and I drove my sword straight through the creature's skull, I just couldn't resist so I sauntered up to the girl and kissed her, I then walked away as if nothing had ever happened.

Ellorna's PoV first person from now on!

I can't believe it! That boy who saved me, remember him? Well, I saw him in the woods today, I was on my cliff when I saw a torch, I thought to myself that it could be someone in trouble, however, when I got there I saw that it was in fact the little hut that I saw the boy build, I should have told him my name!

You're wondering how I know it's the right hut aren't you, well there are dead charged creepers lying round everywhere and notes saying 'if you are the girl I saved, please shout hello at the top of your voice' and such. So I walk forward and activate a tripwire, stupid! Anyway the boy teleports behind me and gets me in a headlock, well, he didn't look twice did he?

Herobrine's PoV!

The girl was stood on a cliff her hair blowing in the wind, I know this because I stalk her, not smart, I know but I look away for one minute to kill a creeper and she's gone, without a trace, notch damnit! About 15-20 minutes later someone or something activates my tripwire and alerts me with flashing lights, so I go down there, see a person and get them in a headlock, easy! When I look at the intruder I see that it's the girl I saved, did I tell you how amazing her eyes are? Anyway, I realise it's her and let her go, she thanks me for grabbing her by punching me in the cheek, that's about where the top of her head is, anyway! I invite her in for cookies and milk and she says "yes, ummm, sorry but can you tell me your name?" So I simply tell her my name, Herobrine Netherrack, she stares in disbelief when I tell her and I ask, why so shocked? She says it's because I'm a legend or something crazy like that! I ask her for her name and she says that she is Ellorna Yukari, I say it's nice to meet her and she giggles and says well, what about those cookies and milk then? And we go inside, just as it starts to get dark.

Narrator!

What will happen next? What goes on inside Herobrine's hut? Will they ever get cookies and milk? And will anything die?

Find out in the next chapter of

The Tale Of Herobrine's Prophecy!

Next chapter

Herobrine's PoV!

I just realised that she seems to have gained a large cut across her cheek since the last time we met, it's bleeding so I ask how she got it and she simply says skeleton, must've been when I looked away, damn. I could've helped her if I'd have known! She notices me staring at her torn shirt and asks, what you looking at? And I quickly look back at her face. I ask where she's from and she says that she was born in area 51 and I quickly step back, she says, "what? My mom was a ghast, so what?" Well, that's why her tears healed her torn flesh on her hand when we met, mind you, saying that my father was the wither king himself...

Ellorna pov

So he looked at me, invited me in for cookies and milk, told me his name, it's Herobrine, I told him my most humongous secret, it shocked him, oh yeh, I also gave him my name, and now, well, we're kissing, don't know why, we just are. Well, that's my innocence dead, I think. Hang on a minute, my innocence is about to die once and for all 'cause Herobrine seems to be undressing, wait, what happened to my clothes, oh that's right... Oh, shit! I think I may have slightly agreed to sex, well, goodbye innocence *warning do not read the words in the brackets if you have innocence* ( well here goes, he's got his dick out, I guess that's a start, I never went to school, well not really, I know about protection and bondage and the like, but that's only because I caught my brother watching porn, just once. Anyway the good news is he has protection *quick warning, porn lovers/ likers/watchers/readers this may seem terrible to you but, I'm 12 deal with it!* he quickly sticks it in me, and I feel a quick pang of pleasure as he thrusts in and out all the while kissing me, hard.) *yeh innocent peeps, you can read again now! And, porn peeps, that is all, it's 3 in the morning!* after that we just sat there and watched the stars, I also kinda noticed his boner, I quickly looked away, red faced as he noticed where I was looking.

Herobrine's PoV

So we had sex, so what? So we both lost our 'Kitty Ears' what's it to you?

I just think it could've lasted longer in my opinion, then again it was our first time, ever.

Narrator!

It seems like Ellorna and Herobrine have hit it off from the word go, am I right?

What will happen next? Why have I written about sex in the second chapter? And what the hell is going on with this story?

Find out next time only in

The Tale Of Herobrine's Prophecy!


	2. Chapter 2

Ellorna's PoV

I'm afraid, the dream, it said how we would die, it said how He would die, my only love will die right in front of my eyes...

I'm so depressed... His elbow is digging into my ribcage, my head is on his chest, I can't lose him, I just can't...

Herobrine's PoV

I woke up with a soaked chest, Ellorna had been crying, did I hurt her last night when we lost, well, best not ask her, I can smell bacon, and my face is warm, I'm next to the furnace and all I can see is Ellorna's legs, where's the popcorn when you need it?

She's spotted me perving on her so she throws bacon at my face and says breakfast, stop looking at me like that, like you'll never see me again! This surprised me because tears start welling in her eyes, I'm not sure how to comfort her but I say sorry and hold her against me. It seemed to help, at least, I think...

Ellorna pov

He's holding me and I decide, I tell him about the dream and he says he would never let that happen, and I say "b-b-but what i-if someone starts t-th-the f-f-f-fire a-and y-you d-dont k-know abo-out i-it?" And he just says that we can make potions, I just want to drag him into a cave and live there forever!

Herobrine's PoV

Ellorna is scared that we are going to die so I even suggested that we have an underwater house. She said "no we might drown" nothing is working, I have an idea, we'll go live in a cave till next year when it'll have all blown over...

The dream...

Ellorna...

I sit upright at the searing heat and as I open my mouth I scream, as if I am about to die, suddenly a whoosh of flame knocks the ceiling down and I'm screaming at Herobrine to wake up, he doesn't till his shirt catches fire and he let's out a cry of pain as the flames lick at his fingers, I'm shoved into a pile of cobblestone and the last thing I see before I black out is him screaming in agony, engulfed in flames...

Narrator!

Whatis it with Ellorna's recurring dream? Will they die? And what happens next in her dream?

Find out in the next chapter of

The Tale Of Herobrine's Prophecy!

Herobrine's PoV

I woke up with a start, Ellorna was shivering and had goosebumps so I went to get us a proper bed, I had the materials, I just had to craft it, I put some pork in the furnace to cook while I built the bed, Ellorna woke up screaming so I ran over to her, she was crying so I told her I was making us a bed and she smiled weakly and said " i-it w-was the d-dr-dream ag-gain..." So I hugged her and she grinned slightly. She said "how 'bout that bed then?" And gave me a cheesy grin, and I told her the bed might fix the nightmares. So once the bed was done we snuggled up together and didn't wake up till the next morning.

Ellorna's PoV

It was the bloody dream again, ruined my night up until Herobrine made us a bed.

-The Next Day-

Embarrassing moment;

This morning me and Herobrine were kissing and my sister Yuzuki charged in screaming "release my sister you bastard! But then she saw what we were doing and she stepped backwards, blushing, and fell into a hole, that's Yuzuki for you...

Narrator!

Opening my first OC contest! Closes on the first of october!

Well, there's been no deaths today, for now!


	3. Chapter 3

The Dream;

I wake up, blinking, but when I try to move my legs scream in agony. The odd thing is this is a dream, but I can feel it, the next time I wake I'm in a steel cage in the nether, with hostile pigmen guarding it, suddenly there's an explosion and people I recognise jump through the portal, and Herobrine is leading them, I black out again.

Herobrine's PoV

I was woken up by Ellorna's blood curdling scream, she scared me, I thought that she was being raped! So I grabbed my sword and threw off the duvet looking for her bed, she was sat there shaking and rocking whilst I tried to calm her down...

The next night...

Ellorna

I woke up because of the searing heat, this wasn't a dream. I knew what I had to do, I had to scream for Herobrine to wake, so I did, it was useless, the flames got him, and I was thrown into the chest of cobblestone and blacked out, it was hopeless...

Herobrine

The flames, Ellorna's face, her realisation that she was an oracle, her evaporating tears, I had to save her. But there was only darkness...

Yuzuki

The first thing I saw was the fire, no Ellorna, no Herobrine, only fire, I panicked, so I ran down and found Herobrine, Ellorna's boyfriend, unconscious as the flames licked at his fingers, I had to get Kaito!

Herobrine

I woke up in a tree, the leaves itching my back, Ellorna wasn't there but her sister was, however she was accompanied by this random blue haired guy who kept looking at me as if I'd killed someone, they both did.

Yuzuki's PoV

We saw 'Herobrine' wake so we glared at him, and about ten minutes later I interrogated him, I started by saying " What the fuck have you done with my sister you fucking bastard!?" And he replied with " nothing I swear! I saw her get dragged away by these men in white coats who presumably started the fire and then one of them hit me and knocked me out, this was after she blacked out and I burst into flame!"

Ellorna's PoV

I woke up in the steel cage from my dream, but, something wasn't right, I had, changed, somehow, some part of me hurt and I realised, I was in my Night Of Nether form, I couldn't let Herobrine see me like this!

The Men In White Coats PoV

We have her, we have the nether queen's daughter, how do we know? Well, she changed upon coming through the portal she changed into a strange mix of human, ghast, zombie and Blaze!

Ellorna pov

They're walking up to me, with a knife when they stop halfway and ask me "so, you're the nether queens daughter then?"

"Am I? I say quietly,

"Look at yourself, bitch! Every other person we brought here stayed the same!"

At this point I got angry, "nobody calls me bitch!" I spat at them, "you were fools to mess with me!" I said that and summoned ghasts, blazes, pigmen, and magma cubes!

They laughed, "they know us, they're scared of us!" It was always the same guy that spoke, I suspected he scared the younger guy.

Herobrine's pov

I could just see a nether portal in the distance and told them that we should go build an army of friends to rescue my precious Ellorna.

Narrator

Who will help them? Who are the men in white coats? What do they want? Can they be stopped?

- ALERT-OC Contest closed

One person applied... So I will add my OWN characters as well! HA! Anyway, I'm sorry that I haven't posted this chapter earlier because my phone was dead, yeh, I write this on my phone, 'tis why my spelling and grammar can be absolutely atrocious and sometimes it can be perfect even though I'm half asleep when I write this. I normally don't write this much but I decided to treat you! I also wanted to say that I refuse to rate this M because I write this and I'm only 12, well, I'm nearly 13 but this chapter should be posted before my birthday on the thirteenth of november! I will post a chapter on my birthday as it's a tuesday and I have fuck all else to do, so anyway I'd better start the chapter now!

Blazen's POV

My friend Herobrine asked me for help today, it was about his girlfriend Ellorna, apparently she'd been taken by the M.I.W.C (men in white coats) I feel sorry for him, they took my mother and my father, they made me and him watch them rape her, I was 5, I was innocent, I was young! I honestly cannot believe that they would steal from Herobrine, I mean he's a fucking legend, he could kill them just by looking into their eyes.

Ellorna's POV

Those weird people in the white coats tried to talk to me again, they caught me just as I was about to die, shame they weren't a second late, I've almost given up hope of Herobrine stepping through the portal to save me, it's near damn impossible by now. They also gave me a book and quill, I wrote a message for Herobrine saying 'please help, I need to be with you, I need you back, if whoever is reading this is not him and he's dead then please throw a sword or a lit block of TNT as hard as you can through this portal or nearly shoot the upper left obsidian block on full power, it'll put me out of my misery...' It just shows how I feel all day every day.

Lynne's POV

I heard that my friend had been taken by the god damned M.I.W.C they took Blazen's mum for god's sake! Blazen is my boyfriend which is why I know all about this stupid bloody 'business' killing people for science my arse!

Herobrine's POV

I told Blazen about those bastards taking my Ellorna, they will pay, they will burn! There's only one problem, re activating the portal..

Blazen's POV

Someone threw a book out of the portal and it was labelled 'for Herobrine' I suspected it was a suicide note from his girlfriend but it was a help note! So I'm now running across the treetops to get him.

Herobrine's PoV

Blazen fell out of a tree in front of me, he said something about a note so I told him to calm down and guess what? It was a note from Ellorna! She's not dead! And the portal is Re-activated! I can save her! I can save Ellorna, only problem is; we need one more person!

-QUICK NOTE-

I'm not doing accents even for my best reader! This is because last time I used slang for 'interesting' my phone changed it to 'Blowjob' whoever programmed this thing is stupid *angryface*!

Ian's PoV

There's notes in the forest saying 'Help needed' it kinda reminded me of Slender.. There were also command blocks with buttons underneath so I clicked the button and got teleported to a tent and found someone behind me with a sword to my throat, how fun.

-ANOTHER QUICK NOTE-

I'm a Sadist, just a quick warning, expect Ellorna to find a small blade and possibly a whip... *evilgrin*

Narrator; that's enough for today me thinks! Now to email it to myself! Please tell me if I have any grammatical errors because I'm a grammar Nazi! Now where to find a whip on the internet? (I have a boyfriend, he just has to get changed for PE in a separate room to the other boys because of the other whip that I had.. He still has marks *happyface*) yeh, I'm 12! No lies! I can proofsies if you wants!

What will happen next? Who the fuck are Ian, Blazen and Lynne? Find out on Tuesday the 13th November (my 13th birthday :D )


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry that I havent updated in a while, I have broken my phone charger somehow... I feel like punching a wall, I'm really fucking stupid and in other news: since I last updated I became a teenager, yay, and I really need to charge my phone so, tomorrow or this weekend [ friday 11th, saturday 12th, sunday 13th ] expect a hell of a lot of chapters and maybe a new story! ( in other words character descriptions ) I have also been waiting for minecraft to update as I can now add fireworks for the little event coming up soon! by little I mean HUGE EVENT! also, I'm going to try to add Night, he is an emo created by Alexiyz on DeviantArt where I will be posting some pictres of Ellorna and Herobrine, I nearly wrote herochan then, I'm running out of time to do this! anyway, what do you guys think about the story maybe being more than 30 chapters long at some point, while I havent been updating I have let my grammar slip a shit-tonne, please dont correct me, I have had a hard time recently and uploads should be a bit faster as for christmas i got a new laptop! anyway, apology over, see ya tomorrow!


	5. Chapter 5

I decided to write a lot again because is down D: this is late to be uploaded because I broke the internet and had to buy a new internet box thingy with my birthday money then programme the passcode as Iloveherobrine, just because I can!

I'm also on a call with my friend :) I have ideas now *evilgrin* Anyways now for me to state that I will add ANOTHER character but their part in the story involves a block of TNT to the face and the flying of body parts EVERYWHERE and the thrower of the TNT being another of my friend's characters oh and maybe Ellorna gets saved! Heheheheheheh! Oh the thought of what's about to happen to The Men In White Coats! In other words; YAOI!

Ellorna's PoV

They let me out of my cage for a walk today, they let me pet magma cubes, they've given me injections of lava to stop me being in my Night Of Nether form...

Man in white coat #1's Pov

I was with 2 today, he, he is the man of my dreams, we even made out, and his dick tasted so good, I am the happiest man alive!

Herobrine's PoV

Someone saw the notes! I found him just as he teleported to the campsite, and promptly held my sword to his throat, he said he saw the signs and wanted to help I asked him why and he said 'to kill some time' so I asked him his name and how he could be helpful to this mission he said his name is Ian and he is a werewolf and was born in the nether so he knows his way round, I introduced him to Blazen and Lynne who had found someone called Yizakite who can summon wolves, we decided that they would both be of use, now we just needed to find Ellorna's sister!

Yuzuki's PoV

I was sat in a tree for 14 hours watching 'Herobrine's camp' until finally someone tp'd there and 'Herobrine' nearly killed him, I also learnt that they're looking for me to help them save my sister! I'm going to force them to get Kaito to help too!

Yizakite's PoV

These two randomers walked up to me in the woods today, they said that they saw me looking at the signs and asked if I wanted to help, I said sure and they brought me to a camp in the centre of the woods to meet the person who needed help. There was someone I knew called Ian there and he looked like he recognised me too, especially when he said, and I quote, "Yizakite? Is that really you?! So, you didn't die!" He looked shocked that I was here, we found out that we both had powers, I forgot to say, I can summon tame wolves for anyone, and he is a werewolf so I guess I can say we're a match made in the aether!

Ellorna's PoV

They let me out of my cage again by accident so I crept up to the nether portal, promptly walked back because it was off and discovered two men in white coats fucking... They were both men... Well, I now officially know what Yaoi is...

Herobrine's PoV

I spent 19 hours searching for Ellorna's sister only to find her watching me from the trees, (bitch) and she forced me to let the blue haired person to help too. At least I don't need a flint and steel to light the portal...

Ian's PoV

I, I can't believe it. She's dead. And to think that. Well, that we were perfect for each other. It was the TNT. A girl, about 16 was blowing up a tree and she put too much TNT in it. A block flew out and hit Yizakite, the girl was really shocked and in tears when I said that she was helping me and a guy named Herobrine to rescue his girlfriend, she said she knew his girlfriend, her name was Arianne. She was best friends with the guy's girlfriend, apparently called Ellorna. I headed back to camp and the girl or whatever she was followed me. Herobrine seemed to be scared of her so I asked why and he said, 'because I nearly killed her once when she was talking to Ellorna!'

Arianne's PoV

I killed her, I killed the girl who stood in the way of Plan Godith, soon, but then a guy saw me so I had to act genuinely upset. I also heard that the men in white coats stole my friend! They will feel the wrath of Griffins everywhere! Ellorna is key to Plan Godith, what if the Men In White Coats have killed her?

Narrator

Hmmmmm, what are arianne's intentions? Why inject lava into Ellorna's veins? What is plan godith and why haven't I added two characters to the story instead of me writing this? Because it's late and I can't be arsed!

Hey readers! I just found out that my brother rapes boxes every night and is playing with a cardboard penis and shoving it towards his friend who is also a guy! Laughing my arse off!

This is why I'll end up in an insane asylum!


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a while hasn't it? I'm actually surprised! I don't know how much I've written so yeah... I'm a bit confused, I've had this written for a few months but my email's been fucking itself over a drum kit. Anyway, on with the story! The dog is prodding the bin...

Ellorna's PoV

I wonder if Arianne is ok... The last time I saw her was before the charged creeper incident.. I hope she's ok and hasn't decided to sacrifice Herobrine for plan Godith...

Herobrine's pov (Herochan)

Apparently Yizakite was killed by the new recruit, a girl named Arianne, supposedly Ellorna's friend and co-worker. Why did she not tell me all this before the house burnt down?

I just hope that her 'job' wasn't something as dangerous and murderous as mine. I hope she doesn't know what my job is to be honest, it'd scar her for life knowing that she lived with a murderer and slept with one, she probably is one as far as I know, I'm not one of those guys who's afraid to even look at a murderer. I just realised that my job cost my soul. Probably not good... I hope that if Ellorna does find out my job it doesn't upset her...

NEW CHARACTER!

Jayla's POV

I was going to hang myself in the woods today, but, I had found a note, so, I read it. It said: "Help needed! Herobrine's girlfriend, Ellorna, has been taken away by the Men In White Coats, this is why we require your assistance to go into the Nether with us and fight to get her back, there is also a possibility of death." I knew Ellorna, she was my friend, and I wanted to die, so I tried to find Herobrine.

Ellorna's POV

They let me pet the magma cubes again, but then they took me into a glass room and sealed me in. I wondered why, and realised, they were draining my XP.

Herobrine's POV

Ellorna's friend, Jayla, decided to help us, so I allowed her to, we still needed a few more people. We had to allow Yuzuki to invite Kaito or we'd have a problem. We also found a girl named Obsidia, she could light portals with her mind and she was immune to most attacks and all explosions.

Blazen's POV

I hope it's not too late to save Ellorna, if it is, Herobrine will be really depressed, we should hurry so that nothing happens. I told Herobrine and he agreed, we would gather everyone up and head out of the woods to the portal in the mountains. I really hoped that nothing bad would happen to any of us, and maybe we'd make a new friend in the Nether, and if we couldn't save Ellorna I think we'd all be distraught, because Herobrine would go insane and possibly kill us all!

Arianne's POV

Plan Godith is almost a go, just have to get Ellorna and find a human sacrifice. I think we should sacrifice Len Kagamine. Now all we need is Ellorna...

Sorry, it's getting late and I should really sleep so I'll update this later, I need some coffee in the morning. Anyway, hope none of you guys lost faith in me!


End file.
